Good Luck Charlie
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: What happens when Sonny's sister gets married, and has a baby? with joe jonas, and what if her mom has another boyfriend? Read to find out! CHANNY FROM THE START! :D
1. Taking the Blow

**IMPORTANT INFO HERE READ READ READ READ READ READ!**

**Hello there chums.**  
**Please don't kill me *Uses Brother as shield from angry mob***

**So, Would you believe that, Candy face broke my computer? No... Um what about a vampire asked me out... No? Err well... How about i was being lazy? Yes... Oh well that was fun.**

**So its half term.**

**This is a first chapter/Spoiler/Prologue thing for my new story Good Luck Charlie.**

**So basically, Sonny is Chad's girlfriend. Sonny is 16 chad is 17, Sonny has a brother and a sister, Justin (Jay) 24, has a girlfriend/ Planning to propose, Alexis, (Alex, Lex, Lexi, Lexis, Ali) 22, Engaged to Joe Jarred (A/N: Joe Jonas) Pregnant. Sonny's Dad died when she was 14 from a brain hemmeragage, he was in a coma,and they turned of life support. She still gets sad about it. Her mum lives in Wisconsin and visits occasionly, She lives in chad's mansion. But no funny business. She sings at the end of every show on so Random! Plays summer Lucas on Jonas, summer is their sister, and she sings with them on stage and is just as famous. They were quadtauplets (if thats the name for 4 kids at once) Ect.**

**Sonny has been in a few movies, a couple with the Jarred brothers (A/N: Jonas brothers), or one of them in each, Justin Beeber (A/N: Bieber) Tawni, Nico, Zora Her brother and sister (Both in Wizards of Waverly place) and Chad.**

**Lots of stories in this series; The first one being Good Luck Charlie.**

**You will found out why the title is good luck Charlie Soon [:**

**Love Y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I swore I did this already. Right, so I don't... Want to say this...**

**Oh FINE! I will. I. Do. ..A. ...**

**Thank you Very much.**

**Finally**

**On with the story.**

**P.S I advise you listen to The best Day by taylor swift after you read this chapter.**

* * *

Sonny sat on her normal So random table, with her boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper

Yeah. They are dating now, get over it.

Chad stared at her; she hadn't touched her steak.

Yeah. Chad gets her steak now. Get over it.

She sighed intently and brought her eyes up to meet his, she had known he was looking at her, he was worried, you could tell by the look on his face and the way his eyes stared at her, full of care.

Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper cares now, get... Ah forget it.

"You okay Sonshine?" He asked her.

"Urrmm." She contemplated telling him, she had been worried about this ever since her whole cast, her brother and sister, their partners, The Jarred Brothers, (plus Frankie and Danielle) and Chad had gone to Wisconsin for a week.

*flashback*

"Hey mom" Sonny called, as she strutted into the kitchen, Still clad in her fuzzy Pjs.

"Hey Sweetie" her mom replied.

As sonny stared around the kitchen for an empty space, she noticed a man, whom she has never seen before. She made her way over to the only available seat, luckily in between Justin and chad. Chad smiled at her as she sat down, and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Sonshine"

She smiled warmly up at him as her mom put some pancakes and maple syrup in front of her. She stabbed some pancakes and was about to bring it up to her mouth when she realised, her mom only made these on special occasions, or when she has to break something to you.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Justin, who was on her right side, barley pointing at the man, who was happily munching on some toast.

"Oh he's mom's boyfriend" Justin replied calmly

"BOYFRIEND?" Sonny shouted, standing up.

"Justin!" Connie Hissed** (A/N Connie is Sonny's Mom, in case you didn't know)**

Tears Threatened to build up in her eyes as she watched the man stare blankly at Sonny. He looked nice; she just didn't have enough room in her heart for somebody else.

"So, you see Sonny" Her mom began, as Sonny took calming breaths "This is James Sweeting, my boyfriend of 6 months"

The calm had gone, as soon as it had come. She didn't get mad though. Her heart ripped in two, tears spilled out of her eyes and onto the table as she stared at her mom.

"How could you?" she asked, calmly, running out of the room and up to her bedroom, where she curled up on the bed, clutching the bear her dad had given her for her 1st birthday, still as new as ever, crying her heart out.

Meanwhile, downstairs

"SONNY!" Connie called after her broken hearted daughter.

"No mom, you have done enough damage, I'll go" Justin said standing up** (A/N Justin is basically David Henrie)**

He beckoned Chad to follow him, who shot a glance at Connie and followed Justin.

They made their way up the stairs in silence. They neared the Room with the bright Sun on the front and the words SONNY'S ROOM in different colours in a pretty font. As they were outside, they heard crying.

"She hasn't got over Dad yet, Chad" Justin whispered

"I figured" He replied, in equal silence.

Justin slowly brought his hand up to the door knob and opened it. Sheet music, magazines and a guitar scattered the floor, there were posters up on the wall of animals, so random! And some artists. There were also pictures of family and friends. Her with Chad, her brother, her sister, her mom, her dad, her cast, Joe, nick, Kevin , Frankie and one of Danielle. There were also a few posters of movies she had been in.

Most of the pictures were of her dad though. Sonny had a picture of her and her dad on a trampoline in her hand. Tear stains were on the photo, and still now, tears were spilling out.

"Sonny" Justin asked, lightly sitting on the desk chair opposite her.

"Go away" Sonny Said.

"No, not until you talk to us"

"Us? Mom's not here is she? Because I'm not talking to her" She stated simply.

"No, she's not, It's just me and chad" Sonny Breathed a sigh of relief. "We understand that you haven't gotten over dad, and it was harsh of mom not to tell you, but you have to talk to her."

"No" sonny said turning over so she wasn't facing Justin anymore. But was looking at chad, who was still in his pyjamas also, Blue plaid pants with a white t-shirt. He was looking at some sheet music.

"It's not very good" She stated, knowing that he was looking at a song she just wrote called The best day **(A/N Taylor swift, i figured this would apply here nicely) **

"Yeah it is" He replied gently. Turning to face her.

She smiled weakly at him, and the tears that had recently ceased, had started again.

Chad shuffled up the bed, and lay down next to her, he put his arms around her comfortingly, and she laid her head on his chest.

"You can't leave this forever, you have to talk to her, one day, Sonshine, you have to, but right now, you're playing us this song" Chad stated simply. She sighed, knowing she has lost.

He picked up her guitar for her and she strummed lightly, until she started strumming out the chords for the song.

_I'm five years old_  
_It's getting cold_  
_I've got_  
_My big coat on _

She sung

_I hear your laugh_  
_And look up smiling at you_  
_And run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_  
_and the tractor rides_  
_And now The sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep_  
_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know that I had the best day_  
_With you today_

_I'm thirteen now_  
_And don't know how my friends_  
_Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and_  
_You hold me tight_  
_And grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_  
_Until we've found a town_  
_Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_  
_till I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_  
_Now at school_  
_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day_  
_With you today_

_I had an excellent father_  
_His strength is making me stronger_  
_God smiles on my big brother_  
_Inside and out_  
_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_  
_And I had space to run_  
_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video_  
_I found from back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_  
_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_  
_And the seven dwarfs_  
_my Daddy's smart_  
_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you were on my side_  
_Even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes_  
_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_  
_So I'm taking this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day_  
_With you today ._

Chad and Justin clapped and Sonny smiled, as tears fell out of her eyes.

***End of flashback***

"No, not really." She replied, lowering her eyes back to her food

He reached over and gently lifted her chin up.

"What's up?"

She couldn't tell him. She didn't want to. But she had to. But she wasn't going to.

"N-Nothing" She lied, her voice going high.

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she noticed _her _coming into the Commisanary with James. He was a cool guy. But she couldn't take it.

She stood up abruptly and as hot tears fell from her eyes she ran out of the cafeteria.

"SONNY" She heard James shout.

Yeah mom its cool, make James do it, It your own freaking dirty work, do it yourself!

She ignored it, as she ignored the strange looks she got from passers by.

She ran and ran until she reached the dressing Room.

She locked herself in from Tawni's side and dove onto the leopard print couch. She hugged her bear; witch she had named after her dad, who was called Taylor.

She cried and cried, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she looked up, it was Chad

"Let's get you home" He whispered.

Chad would be there for her, and she knew it. It was times like these, when she needed him most that She was thankful that he loved her.

* * *

**Was it good? Was it bad? Was it okay? Do you love me? :P :P You don't have to answer the last one if you don't want too [: Who has seen good luck charlie, I LOVE IT! Charlie is sooo cute. And who has seen the wizzards of waverly place episode where Alex uses magic to become more positive to impress a boy, It was my favourite episode EVER! I loved the bit where so goes, Oh look we're going on a walk [: I loved it so much.**

**So, I'm giving you all, Hhm.. Virtual cookies! [: virtual Crisps, virtual French fries, Plus more. So basicly. A VIRTUAL FEAST [:**

**Soo You know what to doo [: Click the little blue/Green button before it gets lonely [:**

**Toodles xox**


	2. I Love you

**IMORTANT!**

**So here i am... Did you miss me? I bet you did.**

**So ATM. I am working on a one shot, and i have tons to do, like imma change some stuff and junk.**

**So startswithagoodbye9412 told me that she got herself roped into another story, and I offerd to do it for her... well she offerd and i acepted. and Its a Suite life on deck Story, it will be my first Slod story, so don't be harsh. Its gonna be Called 'The secret life of Emma Tutwiler'... I think... and you will have to wait and see what its about. So it was origanly gonna be written by moondancer2190, but they're not gonna do it anymore, so it got passed down. So all credit goes to her... moondancer2190, Go check her out and Subscribe and stuff. MY NEXT ANOUNCEMENT; Is about startswithagoodbye9412. Kelsey. she is an insanlely cool person, and she talks to me alot and thats cool [: So she has theese AWESOME stories and you HAVE to go check them out, The best ones are My perfect life right.(swac) The voices i hear (Camp rock) and Growing up without a mom (Swac) Both of the Swac ones have cliffhangers and she wont tell me what's gonna happen. I told her i wouldn't tell her what happens here, but i kinda sent the first bit to her... So i kinda blew it :P SO REVEIW HER REVEIW SUBSRIBE AND EVERYTHING. please... *gives out food and stuff***

**Enjoyyy 2nd chapter of good luck charlie.**

**Disclaimerr: I do not own sonny with a chance or anything or junk or whatever.**

Sonny couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Not after everything her mother had done. She thought about the people who had helped her through it. Her cast, Chad, Alexis, Chad, Justin, Chad...

Unfortunately, to get to the parking lot, they had to cross through the Commisanary... where her mom and James were. They slowly entered the cafeteria and tried to pass through as innocent bystanders (A/N Teddyluver's the not so innocent bystanders... amazinqq story. I advise you check it out) But unfortunately, Lexi ruined it.

"SONNY!" She shouted, causing the whole cafeteria to stare.

"Oh no" she groaned into Chad's shirt, having tried to hide herself.

"Yes" She called out politely, spinning around chad, So she was facing her sister... From the other side of the Cafeteria.

"Guess. What?" Gawd, she could be so American at times.

"No, what?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She screeched.

Suddenly, sonny's worries washed away and she bounced up and down clapping her hands, her curls falling all over the place, and her top bouncing up and down. In case you didn't know, Sonny was wearing a nice pink top, which flares out at the waist and had a floral design at the top, some blue skinny jeans, yellow flats, with a white and different coloured designed bow, a long necklace with hearts and lockets and everything, a ring with a big pink rose on it, a charm bracelet chad had got her for her birthday and some heart shaped dangly earrings with blue and pink stings crossing the middle. She looked really pretty (A/N Pictures on profile)

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed. She really was, but she was still hurting on the inside.

She shot a look at Chad, who was smiling, but he knew that she was hurting.

"And you're going to be the maid of honour!"

"No. Way!" Sonny said, jumping again. No matter what Chad said, she was a good actress, or she would not be jumping now, she would be crying.

There was a cough somewhere to her left and she turned to see her brother, Justin looking at Lexi.

"How come i don't get to be your maid of honour?" He whined like a five year old.

"See, this is why we don't take you out in public with us." Sonny said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh and Son..." Lexi began "I'm also..." She looked around, and bent forward to speak to Sonny privately "Pregnant" She finished in a whisper.

"PREGNANT?" Sonny shouted.

"You're pregnant?" Connie said, coming up behind Lexi and turning her shoulders to face Connie.

"Yeah" Lexi smiled at her mother, her being older, had gotten her over her father Taylor, quickly enough, where as sonny, being only 14, didn't and still hasn't.

As Connie's eyes looked away from Lex and at Sonny, sonny swiftly spun around on the spot, and grabbed Chad's hand.

"I'm out"she stated quickly, pulling him out and ignoring her mother's requests for her to come back.

On the way home, the roof on Chad's convertible was down, and the radio was on... Until sonny turned it off. She didn't even sing along, she just stared out the window, ignoring Chad's looks he gave her every so often. She figured if she ignored them, he'd learn to concentrate on the road instead of her.

As they reached Chad's mansion, Sonny started to get tierd, as they pulled up into the driveway she slumped back in her seat.

"Sonny" Chad whispered trying to wake her up. She was hardly asleep but she walked inside with chad and collapsed on the Couch.

She woke up later to see Chad watching So Random and eating Pizza. She sat up and grabbed a slice, stuffing it in her mouth quickly.

"Somebody's hungry" he sang

"Well, I'm not the one who has already had 5 slices, now am I?"

"Sonshine, I am a boy, we like to eat stuff"

She snorted. "Sexist much?" She asked sarcastically

Chad dropped the subject.

"So, you seemed pretty excited about your sister's wedding"

"No, duh Sherlock"

Chad snorted.

"I always knew you watched So Random" Sonny said absent-mindedly as she snuggled in to Chad's side.

"Pffft, No" he replied, as an Image of Sonny and Tawni doing the Check it out dance flashed up on the screen.

"You so do." She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"fine"

"Good" chad said the last line

"So are we good?" Sonny questioned

"Oh we are beyond good" chad smirked, leaning down to kiss her, just as the door bell rang.

Sonny turned her head, but chad kept his hovering over his neck. **(A/N STARSTRUCK!)**

Sonny stood up and walked over to the door. Chad watched as she opened the door and sighed.

"Mom, I don't want to talk to you"

"Why not"

Chad Jumped up and went to stand by her side for support.

"Cause you broke my heart"

"Well, excuse me for dating again"

"Well, excuse me for loving someone so much"

"Sonny"

"Look mom, I'm tierd, I want to go to bed, I don't know how long it's gonna take for me to feel okay again, but I'll let you know when i do" She leaned forward and kissed her mom and the cheek

"Good night mom"

"Night Sonny"

She slowly closed the door, turned to chad and broke down in his arms. He led her to the couch and let her cry.

"It will be okay, I promise"

She looked up at him with a tear stained face full of hope

"Thanks Chad. I love you"

"I love you too"

She stayed in his embrace for a while, she lost track of time, and she felt tierd and over worked and would be glad when it was time to go to sleep. She loved Chad with all her heart and knew he would be there for her, forever and always. Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**So, Sonny is STILL upset, are they ever gonna make friends? Hint: not before Lexi's wedding. LEXI IS HAVING A BABY? and getting Married. Woaah**

**You love me don't you? I bet you do. In the nxt chappy imma say my reveiwers, but im on a tight scedule.**

**Night folks.**

**Tooooddleess**

**Amy xoxoxoxooxoooxoxooxo [:**


	3. Somthing about the sonshine Baby

The Next morning, Sonny woke up to the sound of a cow mooing.

"A cow? What the..." Then she realised. It was her phone.

She fiddled around the bed side table, patting it until she found her phone. Looking at the screen, it said, _**Joe J.**_

"Hello?" She asked groggily, wondering why Joe was calling her, not that she minded, Joe was pretty cool.

"HEEY SONBEAM!" Shouted an exited Lexi at the other end; so it wasn't Joe after all.

"Uh, Lex, not that I don't love you and all, but why are you calling me?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, We need to go dress shopping!"

"You only told me you were getting married yesterday"

"No, duh Sherlock"

"Okay fine, we'll go... when?"

"When you get off work"

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Wait, why are you using Joe's phone?" Sonny asked, swinging her legs off the bed and checking the time

**9:09am**

"Because, mine ran out of charge"

"Oh right okay"

"So, I heard mom came by Chad's house last night"

"I would hardly call it a house but yeah"

"What for?"

"To see if i would forgive her yet"

"Did you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I was tired and I don't think i Can"

"Why?"

"She didn't bother telling me that she was dating again"

"She was scared that you would get mad"

"Well i would wouldn't I? And now I'm really mad at her for keeping it a secret, i mean, if she told me instead of not telling me, then I would of understood, She knows that I still get upset about Dad"

"I know Sonbeam, but it will be ok, i promise"

"That's what they all say" She sighed "Well, i gotta get ready now, See you later"

"Bye Son"

"Bye Lex, Say hi to Joe for me"

"Hey Sonny" Said a Voice she recognized as Joe's

"Hey Hoeseph" Sonny replied

She heard a laugh "You Okay?"

"Been better" She replied with a sigh

"Yeah, I saw"

"Stalker" She mumbled

Joe chuckled again

"What about you?" Sonny asked

"Great thank you Alison"

"You know, hoeseph, Sometimes i can't stand you"

"Aww really? I'm touched"

"I rest my case"

"Well, you got to learn to stand me; soon I'm going to be your brother in law"

"God save me"

"Aww, you love me really"

"Do I?"

"Yes"

"Whatever Hoeseph"

"N'aaw, you have a nickname for me?"

"Yeah hoeseph"

"Cool Alison"

"I won't be so cool if you call me that again"

"Whatever Ali"

"Well Hoeseph, I got to get ready, or I'll be late"

"Ok Alison"

"Do you think Lex will mind if i murder her fiancée?"

"Trust me, everyone will mind"

"Pffft, hardly, only one person would mind"

"No way"

"Yes way"

"So who is this one person?"

"Your mom"

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to bring my mom into this"

"Your right, she wouldn't mind"

"Yes she would"

"Right I'm going"

"That's good"

"Not really"

"See you"

"Bye"

She hung up and checked the time again

**9:15**

She sighed and jumped off the bed and in to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she dried her hair then walked through the bedroom in just a towel and opened her walk in closet door. She searched through and brought out a pair of skinny jeans, a grey tee shirt with some cameras and TV's lined up it and a pair of checker multi coloured flats. (A/N pictures on profile)

She walked back into her bedroom and over to her vanity, she replaced her charm bracelet after taking it off for the shower and getting out her straighter. As she straightened her hair, she thought about her mother, should she forgive her, she did hurt her very badly, but she never knows what's going to happen; she could die for all Sonny knew. She finished straightening her hair and walked up to her jewellery stand, she picked out a necklace with a heart and a bow, some flower earrings, some pink bangles. Then she got dressed, putting on her jewellery, she strutted downstairs, to where chad was eating eggs and bacon on the island table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey gorgeous" Chad said, as she pushed herself up so she was sitting on the table.

"So you only just noticed?" She teased, Taking his orange juice and drinking some

"I was drinking that!"

"No you weren't" She replied, taking another sip

"So, I heard you talking to Lexi"

"Yeah, we're going dress shopping tonight"

"Little early isn't it"

"Yeah; try telling Lex that"

Chad chuckled

"Sooo... do you think you're going to forgive your mom?"

"Well, I might, she really hurt me and I would be less mad and upset if she had told me in the first place, but i mean, she could get hurt and we wouldn't be on good terms"

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from"

"Yeah" She whispered, getting upset

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, worried

"No" she said, her voice cracking

Chad patted his lap gently and Sonny jumped down off the island and sat down sideways, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her waist. She looked him in the eye then rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow night? Just you and me?"

"Yeah; I'd like that"

"Good" he said gently

"Good" she replied in the same tone

"Fine"

"fine"

"Good"

"good"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good"

He leaned in to kiss her; it was sweet, tender, and cute. As he pulled away, she rested her forehead on his.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too" he whispered back

"We better get going"

"Yeah" He replied

She got up off him and grabbed a bit of bacon off Chad's plate before grabbing her bag and following chad out the front door.

They walked up the drive the gravel crunching under their feet, they climbed into Chad's convertible and Sonny flipped the roof down, and turned to the radio on. A familiar song came on. She turned to chad and smiled. This was the song they recorded for their movie Star struck (A/N Haaah) and the best part was, the Song just started. So they both began to sing,

Wake up to the blue sky  
grab your shades and lets go for a ride  
breakfast by the ocean  
we'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine

Everyday's a dream in California  
Every night the stars come out to play  
wish that I could always feel this way

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seein you in a whole new light  
out of this world for the first time baby  
ohh its alright

There's somethin about the sunshine  
There's somethin about the sun sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shine

In Hollywood we rockin  
In Malibu we hang out and chill (A/N at first i thought i was, hang out in jail)  
It's all about the shoppin  
From Melrose to Beverly Hills  
Everywhere's a scene and now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone  
When i see you smile i always feel at home

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seein you in a whole new light  
L.A.'s a breeze when the palm trees swayin  
ohh its alright

Now that your here (now that your here)  
Its suddenly clear (its suddenly clear)  
The sun's comin through  
I never knew  
Whatever i do is better with you (is better with you)

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seein you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time baby  
ohh its alright  
There's something about the sunshine baby

(somethin about it)  
I'm seein you in a whole new light (a whole new light)  
Out of this world for the first time baby  
(ohh) ohh its alright

There's something about the sunshine baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
L.A.s a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Ohhh it's so alright something about the sunshine

I swear somewhere there was a camera flash but I ignored it. I was so happy.

We arrived at the studio, i had decided somewhere during the day that tomorrow i was going to pay Joe, Kevin, Nick, Lexi, Frankie and Dani (Kevin's Wife) A Visit, Yes, they shared a house. The day went pretty smoothly, I had a so random rehearsal, and a Jonas rehearsal. They both went well, but i was greatly relieved when the day was over so i could go shopping with Lex.


	4. The incident

I **don't have much to say…**

**Dislaimer: nearly… guys… nearly.**

**SPOV**

When I met Chad outside to go home, I was jumping up and down, I was so excited to go shopping, see, I'd never been Dress shopping before… and… let's just say I was BEYOND exited.

"Calm down" Chad grinned at me as we pulled into the drive,

"Sure" I said, still bouncing up and down in my seat, as soon as the car stopped, I grabbed my bag and raced out of the car,

"SONNY SLOW DOWN!" Chad shouted at me

"KAY SORRY!" I shouted back, still running, if anything, I was now running faster. I got to the front door and started bouncing by it, I then rang the doorbell a couple times

"We're not in!" chad shouted, as he jogged up to me.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" I shouted at him **(A/N I did that with my friend once, I was hyper and she was like, we're not actually in, so I just went 'OH REALLY? I BEG TO DIFFA!' Good times :') )** then, I started to ring the doorbell again.

"Stop it sonny" Chad said to me, "You'll wear it out" I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Killjoy "I muttered as chad burst out laughing

He opened the door and I practically knocked him down to get into the house, I ran upstairs, grabbed a hoodie, threw it on, checked my makeup, topped up my lipgloss, changed into some pink converse high-tops and ran out my bedroom door.

"Sup CHADDAY!" I grinned as I jumped over the back of the sofa and quickly kissed him on the lips before he had the time to reply, I should "BYE BYE!" and left to go to Lexi's.

I ran out of the drive, passed one house before I got to Lexi, Joe, Kevin, Danielle, and Nick's. I rang the doorbell and Nick answerd

"Oh Hey Sonny" He grinned, giving me a quick hug "come in"

"Hey nick… Lex not ready?"

"She's never ready son, you should know by now" He grinned at me

"Am I a bad guy here by hoping that she may be on time for once?"

"I've always hoped that, well, I hoped that so much, I lowerd my expectations"

I snorted, just as Danielle came into the room (A/N KEVINS WIFE!)

"Hey Sonny!" She beamed

"DANI!" I grinned, hugging her.

"Where are kevin and joe?" I asked no one in particular

"In the game room, downstairs…"

"You have a game room?" I asked, shocked

"Don't you?" Nick asked me

"I have no idea!" I quickly texted chad **'Do we Have a game room? Xx'**

I put my phone back in my pocket

"Here, I'll take you there if you like?" Nick asked

"Okay!" I grinned, as I got another text from chad **'Yea we do, didn't u no? haha. Xx'**

I quickly texted back

'**since when? :O what else do u hav? Xx**

I grinned as nick took me down the unfamiliar steps to the basement, as we drew closer, I could hear kevin's "DIE DIE DIE!" and joes "I BEAT YOU SUCKER!" as we enterd, joe was bouncing up and down on the couch in the room.

"Oh…." He said, sitting back down "… Why hello… Sonny… Dear… how nice of you to join us"

"Hey sonny!" Kevin grinned at me

"Hey guys!" I grinned, giving them both hugs, then chad texted back

**Chad: We hav a sauna… and a gym nd other stuff u didn't no about, I'll give u da grand tour 2nite? Xx'**

**Sonny: u hav GOT 2 b kidding me Chad, no way! xx**

**Chad: Yes way! Where r u? xx**

**Sonny: Still waitin 4 lex *Eye roll*xx**

**Chad: Hey, hav u spoke 2 jay lately? xx**

**Sonny: Um… yeah we were on skype lst nite … why? xx**

**Chad: No reason, hav fun shopping! xxx**

**Sonny: … Kay… Bye chaddy! :P xx**

"who you texting?" A voice sing-songed behind me

"Chad why?"

"Oooh La La"

"Lex… Shut up"

"… at least my boyfriend isn't an over dramatic, self-obsessed, ACTOR!"

"… At least my boyfriend isn't _gay" _

"HEY!" Joe said

Never the less, I gave Lex a hug

"Bye guys!" Lex said tugging me up the stairs, the rest followed, as we passed the glass coffee table, I tripped over, and landed on the floor, my ankle really hurt, I also couldn't see

"SONNY?" I heard lexi shouted

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Not really"

"Omg look at her ankle!"

"What about it?" I asked

I turned to my back and looked at it, through the blur I saw blood

"My contact lenses!"

"where are they?" Dani asked

"GONE!" I began to cry, my ankle was in agony

"Shh Sonny," They all come by my side

"Do you have any glasses?"

"Yeah"

"where?"

"In my bag"

Lexi ruffled through, and placed them on my eyes

"I'll call chad" I heard joe say

"Put it on loud!" Nick said

"kay"

Joe put it on loud and I could hear the ringing (A/N _Chad, _Lexi, **Joe, **Nick, _**Kevin, **__Dani, _**Sonny.**

"_Hello?"_

"**Chad?"**

"_Yeah?"_

"**Come over…"**

"_Why?"_

"Sonny tripped over…"

"_OH MY GOD IS SHE OK?_

"Well I don't know, she looks kinda faint…"

"You want some contacts son?"

"**I don't have any! They're all gone!"**

"_sonny?"_

"**Chad?"**

"_Are you ok?"_

"**Not really…"**

Then the phone went dead and sonny began to cry even more, Nick and Joe lifted her up and sat her on the couch

"Oh my god!" Lexi said, on farther inspection of her ankle, she found a piece of broken glass

Then the doorbell rang, Danni went to answer it

"Sorry…. I… Wasn't here… faster… the 3 bottles of water I had earlier really caught… up… with me!" a panting chad came into the living room

"SONNY!" He came and rushed to sit next to her

"I don't feel so good…" then, she tipped her head back and fainted…

"Ambulance or drive?"

"Ambulance" they all said

Lexi called 911 and within a matter of minutes, the ambulance had arrived, loaded sonny into the back, and driven away with Chad holding her hand.

The others piled into Kevin's car and quickly drove after the ambulance…

HAHA! Cliffy!

I was gonna have sonny trip and loose her contacts and have to wear glasses, but it spiralled into this, and I'm proud! :D

I'm already writing the next chapter, and have a good idea of what will happen :D

REVIEW PLEASE :D I beg of you : P


	5. Laughing gas

**Ha-ha, I know what's gonna happen (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to make a big thing of it… because I'm not in the mood… Daddy?**

**Daddy: No**

**Me: Fine, I don't own **_**anything**_**, anything **_**at. All**_**… retarded.**

CPOV

I was so worried, I knew that when Joe called it wasn't good news, Joe was the one to text, or IM, or visit, but he wouldn't call me for no reason, even if I do call Lexi a lot, she's like a sister to me, so that doesn't matter, I hardly know Joe, also, he has the looks to compete with me.

I am currently sat in the back of the ambulance with an unconscious sonny, her ankle looks really bad, I know she's gonna be ok, but I hope it's only a matter of minutes until sonny wakes up. Her jeans are also ripped, and those were her favourites, I just hope the blood washes out, also her pink converse are blood stained too… it's sounds like she's been murdered when you put it that way.

Suddenly my phone was ringing; I took it out my pocket and didn't bother to look at caller ID

"Hello?" I mumbled

"Chad?" I recognized that voice…

"Chas?" I asked

"Yeah, you ok? You don't sound too good" Chastity is my best friend, she's also amazing friends with Sonny and Blondie, they go shopping loads, and they go bowling, or laser tag, or paintballing, or to watch some Rom com I don't wanna see.

"Meh"

"Where are you?"

"In the back of an ambulance"

"Oh my god what happened?" she sounded worried

"So, you know I told you sonny was meant to be going shopping with her sister?"

"Lexi?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, well, she was walking out, and Lexi has a glass coffee table…"

"… Oh no!"

"Yeah, and she tripped and busted her ankle really bad, there's glass in it and its bleeding and she lost her contacts and-"

"Sonny has glasses?"

"Yeah, and Joe called me and I got there just before she fainted, but she was hyperventilating"

"Oh my god!"

"Mmm"

"Do you want me to meet you at the hospital?"

"If you're not busy"

"I'm not; I'm coming, be there in 10"

"Thanks Chas"

"No problem, what are friends for?"

"You're the second best" This had always been a joke, once she had a boyfriend, and I did something for her, and she goes 'Oh you're the second best!' and then when I started going out with sonny, she'd come with me to get presents and give options, and then I'd say 'Thanks Chas, you're the second best!' She also calls me Goldfarb, like sonny does sometimes.

"Ha-ha, I'll see you chad"

"Thanks again, bye"

"Bye DC"

"Sayonara AD" (chastity ANN-DEWITT, Chad DYLAN COOPER!)

Then, I hung up, I felt the ambulance come to a halt, and suddenly, light filled the back of the ambulance, and they took the gurney sonny lay on out and into the hospital, I hurriedly followed, and got into her room just in time to see her being lay on a bed.

A doctor came out to speak to me after five minutes of them prodding and poking her about.

"Hello Mr cooper,"

"Hey, Look, I just wanna know how so-"

"Don't you worry Mr cooper," He interrupted "She will be just fine, we need to take out as much glass as we can from her ankle, and stich it up, she will need crutches for a while…"

"So much for that shopping trip…" I heard a voice behind me, it was Lexi

I chuckled and gave her an appreciative grin, before turning back to the doctor

"… and she also has a bad head injury…"

"Can I see her?"

"Sure"

He opened the door for me and I gestured to Lexi and we went inside. I came around and sat to the right of her and Lexi sat to her left. I gripped her hand in mine and rubbed circles, looking down; I closed my eyes and rubbed her hand.

"Sonny, I'm sorry…" Lexi whispered. I glanced up, "I shouldn't… have" then she burst into tears

"Lexi" I said, and stood up and sat next to lax on the rather large chair "sonny was just being clumsy… you know her" She giggled a bit and hid her face in her hands, I put one arm around her and held sonny's left hand, the one she writes with, with my other, I put my head down and stared at the floor.

"Hey! No fair! I'm not clumsy!" said a voice from above me

"To be fair you kinda are" Lexi said, though it was muffled slightly, I don't think she realised what had happened, because a second later, her head snapped up, "SONNY!" She grinned hugging her.

"What's up sistaa?" Sonny grinned

"Oh my god sonny!"

"Hey Sonshine"

"Hello Mr cooper"

"Miss Monroe"

"Yeah?" She thought it was a question.

"Oh nothing"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?"

"We were good a looong time ago"

"So, what's like up with this ankle?" she said, sitting up and staring at it, "I can't even feel it, there's like, no point"

We all laughed, I watched as sonny reached up and pressed the call button. Suddenly a nurse and a doctor came rushing in and crowed around her bed.

"Hello Miss Monroe"

"Heeyooooo!" She grinned; something tells me she's hyper…

"How are you feeling?"

"GREAT! Yeah, guess what, its sunny outside!" She pointed to the window; we followed her finger, where the rain was beating down heavily "Oh, well it was!"

"When?" Lexi asked

"Yesterday!" she grinned, with a shrug.

"M'kay, Miss Monroe, how is your leg?"

"My leg? Hmm, this hunk of junk?" She asked pointing to it "Well, I dunno I can't feel it." She grinned at the doctor…

_Yep, defiantly hyper…_

"Ok, we are going to put you under laughing gas to remove all the glass from your ankle, then we will stich it up, put a cast on it and give you some crutches and a wheelchair.

"Ooooh cooooool!"

"Ok sonny, lie down…" She did as she was told and lay down; he took a mask thing and put it over her mouth, then wheeled her out of the room. We slowly got up and left the room, where Joe, Kevin, Nick, Danielle, chastity and now Justin were.

"How's sonny?" They all said, getting up at the same time.

"Fine," I said "she just needs to be put under laughing gas, to get the glass out of her foot…"

"WHOOOO!" Justin said when we all gave him looks he said "I'm sorry, but seriously, at the dentist this one time, when she was 10, sonny had laughing gas and she was hilarious, I think this would be what we all need!"

We all laughed and waited, for about an hour, then I jumped up

"What about her mom! She needs to know!"

"Oh my god yeah! But I don't have my phone on me!" Justin said

"I'll do it" I said, pulled out my phone and pressed 9 on my speed dial, I only had her there in case of emergency.

"Hello chad?"

"Hey, it's about sonny…"

"Oh my god what happened?"

"Well, she and Lexi were going out shopping, and she tripped and fell over their table and really badly damaged her ankle, then fainted, she's in hospital."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Ms Monroe's voice cracked

"Yeah"

"Hello?" The next voice was James

"Hey" he actually rather liked James

"Is she gonna be ok? Connie's really upset."

"Yeah, she is"

"Can we come visit her?"

"How…"

"Oh… Um fly out? Drive? I dunno"

"Want to come on my private jet?"

"Um, as long as you don't mind?"

"I don't, Honest"

"Thank you… CONNIE!"

"Yes."

"Chad said we can come to see her on his private jet…?"

"Oh my…. Really?"

"Yes"

"THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!"

"No problem"

"Ok… so do we need to go to an airport or something?"

"I'll land it in the back field?"

"Are you flying it?"

"Oh, no no no"

"Ok, but we can't really give you somewhere to stay…"

"Ok…."

"Here, speak to lax"

I handed the phone to her, just as a doctor came out and told us we can go in.

I rushed in to find sonny giggling at the wall

"Hello guys"

"Hey Sonny" I said sitting by her, Justin sat on the other side and the rest stood up.

"Hey" She said sitting up.

"Ooooh look at you!" She said grinning at Justin

"What…about… me?" Justin asked

"You're so pretty

"I'm a dude! I'm not pretty!"

"Ha-ha, funny pretty girl"

We all laughed and so did sonny.

"What's so funny?" She asked staring at us

"Nothing" Lexi said. Handing my phone back to me "Mom's coming"

"Who's mom?"

"You know… mom"

"Oh yeah her! I was thinking of the other one!" she giggled

"Wait… it's gone…" She said

"What's gone?" Joe asked laughing.

"My thumb… it was here a minute ago…" (Ha-ha knows where I got that from?)

She had her thumb tucked into her hand and was grazing the side with her other hand.

"Here" Joe said "see?" he took her hand and uncurled it, and showed Sonny her thumb. "Your thumb came back!"

"Oh thank you!"

"No problem" Joe said laughing

She turned over in her bed

"Hello pretty girl"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Has that ever been proven?"

"What…! Yes!"

"Oh my god, you're a pervert!"

"No… what? I didn't look! The doctors did!"

"Child pervert… gosh… that's illegal isn't it? DUDE!"

"What?"

"Hey, hey lexi"

"What?"

"I called your boyfriend gay!"

Lexi glanced at joe for a minute, who looked utterly confused.. before replying

"And what did he do?"

"He hit me with his... purse!"

We all laughed at her for a while, this was hillairous.

"We gotta get out of here! I gotta go to the hospital!"

"We're _at _the hospital" Lexi said, laughing,

"Whoa! That was fast!" she said, playing with Lexis's hair, and then her cast came into the room

"Heey guys!" she grinned

"Hey sonny!" nico grinned

She then began to laugh, so we all laughed too, as we were almost crying of laughter, sonny stopped.

"What's so funny?"

"YOU! You're acting all loopy from the gas the doctor gave you!"

"Oh… Hey… Come here" She said to Tawni

"What?" Tawni said, coming closer

"Come, come!"

"What is it?" Tawni asked, laughing

"I'm gonna tell you… a secret!"

"Ok"

"Come here…"

"I'm already here! What's the secret?"

She put on arm around her, where it landed on her head first

She began to pull her closer

"I like… Chocolate… milk…"

"I know! It's not a secret that you like chocolate milk…!"

"Yes I know" She said, as she patted the back of Tawni's head "I got scared to tell you the _real _secret"

UN stretching from Tawni, she lay back in the bed.

"Just tell me"

"Ok" she said and pulled Tawni closer by the hair "Come here…"

"I already come hered!"

"Well," sonny whispered "My secret is… GET OUT OF MY BUISNESS, BLONDIE!"

Tawni jumped and stood up, she blushed as everyone laughed.

A couple of hours later, sonny had amused everyone.

"Can I have some Jello?" She asked

"I dunno I can go get you some?" Grady asked

"Nah, nah nah, Zora, Come with me" she sat up, we all looked but she grabbed her crutches, she was wearing the top she was wearing earlier, with a pair of fluffy checked pj pants, she hated the gowns.

She hobbled in a circle, and then got to the door,

"We're on a Jello hunt… bum bum bum, Omg! It's a Grady! Shall we go over it? NO it's too tall… shall we go around it? No it's too wide! Shall we go under it? No, he might wee on us. RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!"

"RAPE RAPE RA-"Sonny screamed

"Sonny!"

"Ok, guys, if we get caught, pretend we don't speak English."

"Um, I don't know any other language" Justin said

"You weren't coming anyway" She shrugged just as her mom and James came in.

"Darn it" She said

"What are you doing?"

"um, nuttin' GET THE JELLO GRADY! GO GO GO!"

"Sit down Sonny"

"It's cause im black isn't it?"

"You're white..." Her mom looked confused

"Oh so now it's cause im white!"

We laughed again, this was gold.

"don't you just hate it when you go to walmart and they go 'Can i help you?' It's like, 'Oh no i just waited in like for 15 minutes to say hi' Gosh"

"Seriously Sonny?" James asked between breaths

"Now who are youu? Oh, i like your tan!" i don't even think he has a tan...

"Really?"

"No HA! it looks like you got raped by some wotsits"

"Thanks sonny... but i don't have a tan..."

"Oh maybe you did get raped by some wotsits then.. i'd report it if i were you... Oh Tawni, pretty tawni... I like your makeup!"

"Really?"

"No, it looked like you got gangbanged by crayola..."

"I'd shut up now if you value your looks."

"Kay Dowg"

Soon, Grady came back with her Jello, after she ate; she began to sing nonsense songs for a while, making us all join her.

Justin stood up to make a phone call, and as he returned, he was low riding alot,

"Ur, pardon me sir gangsta, but i belive your trousers are decending..."

"um ok"

"You know i actually feel really bad for that animal thing in ice age who never gets his nut!"

"Mee tooo!" Grady said.

"Also, if skinny people go skinny dipping... what do fat people do? the chunky dunk?"

Then she sang some more nonsence songs

"I THROW MY SKITTLES IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SAYING AYOOO TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

and said one that really made my day

"If I belive in re encartnation, when we die, instead of R.I.P on my gravestone, can i have BRB?"

Sooo…" She then asked the question nobody wanted her to ask….

"Where's my dad?"

_**BUM BUM BUUUUM :D**_

**Cliffy, Ha-ha, I loved this, it's my fave defo. GUYS! Next week, I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm going back to school, and then next Sunday, I'm going to ITALY :D Whoop :D I can't wait, but I will think of ideas and stuff.**

**Hope you enjoyed, this chapter is so long! 9 pages and over 3,000 words! :D **

**So, who else is having problems with FF or is it just me? Saying oh please contact whatever. Grrr**

**Isn't Sterling just the cutest? *Love struck expression***

**Ok, I KNOW for a fact, I had to say something else… Dang…**

**Now, always remember… Never… forget… wait what was it again? I forgot… Whatever! I will post an A/N if I remember **

**Love y'all, in the least stalkerish way possible…**

**She also has lost her memory from age... 13 to about 15. So she doesn't know she doesn't have a dad. but she knows james isn't him/**


End file.
